


The Plan for the Future

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Forever Game [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Humour, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry first went to Hogwarts, he played no pranks, made no mischief and was generally a model student. This didn't sit well with his Marauder Father and Godfather until they discovered the larger game...</p>
<p>Set as part of The Forever Game and should be read between Chapters 10 and 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan for the Future

**Harry’s First Year in School, Christmas Holidays**

_"Prongs! We've failed!" Padfoot cried theatrically._

_"I'm suspecting a changeling!" the stag animagus agreed, winking at his son who was the object of their discussion._

_"How could we have failed? A whole half year has gone by and not one single prank has been pulled! How?"_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Harry shook his head, struggling to keep the smile off his features._

_"Noo... we've failed," Padfoot sobbed at the tone his Godson took._

_"Padfoot, my dear man," Harry began in his most serious voice. "Have you ever considered the benefits of planning? The approach of subtlety? Did you never think this might be part of a larger plan?"_

_"What larger plan could possibly call for no pranks?" The canine animagus questioned, his voice tragic._

_"The larger plan of 'They won't see it coming’," Harry drawled._

_"Explain!"_

_"The way I see it," Harry said, playing to his audience. "Is that two, maybe three years of being a perfect student, with very little rule breaking on my part will set me up with a reputation of being that studious Potter," Harry smiled. "Then in fourth year, when I do have some rather grand ideas which I was going to ask some advice on, no one will even look at me as the culprit and I'll be able to make sure I get them all because no one will see it coming."_

_Padfoot and Prongs shared a long look. "It's worse than I thought," Padfoot muttered._

_"How the hell did Moony get to him?" Prongs asked the question, agreeing with the canine's sentiment._

_"More importantly, could this possibly be out-pranking us?"_

_"Padfoot!" Harry objected._

_"You will only get out of this if you tell us your plans now!" Prongs said to his son. "Moony isn't around to save you!"_

~x~x~x~


End file.
